Pokédex
This page is about the game element. For the list of Pokémon available in the game, see: List of Pokémon.'' The Pokédex is one of the main elements of the game. It's compendium of information about every Pokémon already caught and seen by player. It becomes more complete as trainers own and encounter new Pokémon. Pokédex Page right|250px|thumb|Example screenshot of the Pokédex page To access the page of Pokédex in game: #in Map View touch Main Menu button 30px|link= #touch Pokédex button 30px|link= On the top of Pokédex page there are two player's stats, which are number of already caught and seen Pokémon. Whole, long page of Pokédex is filled with fields for every Pokémon species in game. There are three types of such fields: *non-interactive tile with a number of Pokémon species - species of this Pokémon has never been caught nor seen by player, *tile with shadow, monochromatic silhouette of Pokémon - species of this Pokémon has been only seen by a player (either has been seen in gym or encountered in the wild but has not been cought), **after tapping such field, player access incomplete Pokédex entry of specific Pokémon species, *field without background-tile and coloured image of Pokémon species - species of this Pokémon has been caught by player already, **after tapping such field, player access complete Pokédex entry of specific Pokémon species. Initially not all of the number tiles appear, but only those ones up to the field of Pokémon species that has been caught or seen with the highest Pokédex number. There are different colours of tiles for Pokémon species from each region: *Tiles from #1 to #151, responding to species from Kanto are pale purple, *Tiles from #152 to #251, responding to species from Johto are pale light blue, *Tiles from #252 to #386, responding to species from Hoenn are pale blue. There are three ways to exit from the page of Pokédex: *by tapping on return button on the player's mobile device (not available for iPhone users for obvious reason), *by tapping on the exit button 30px|link= on the bottom of screen, *by swiping down at the very top of the list, which cause X''' icon appeared and then release. Pokédex Entry '''Pokédex Entries are basically separate pages with information about specific Pokémon species. There are two kinds of these entries: complete and incomplete ones. Incomplete entries consist of: *3D, animated and turnable Pokémon's image, *Pokédex number and Pokémon's name, *switch buttons between genders and/or forms, *amount of seen and caught Pokémon of that species (in this case caught is 0). While complete ones has also: *regular weight and height of Pokémon, *Pokémon's type(s), *category of Pokémon (e.g. Drill Pokémon, Volcano Pokémon, Armor Pokémon), *short description of Pokémon's species, *evolution line of Pokémon. Pokédex Entry Incomplete.png|Example screenshot of the incomplete Pokédex Entry of Farfetch'd Pokédex Entry Complete.png|Example screenshot of the complete Pokédex Entry of Rhydon Pokedex Background.png|Background of Pokédex Entries Trivia *As October , 2016, Pokémon encountered at a gym will appear as a shadowed version in the Pokédex with limited information even if they have never been encountered in the wild.2016-10-07. New Gym Feature Adds Pokémon to Pokedex. Pokémon GO Hub. Retrieved on 2016-10-09. *Currently almost all of Kanto-region and Johto-region Pokémon are capable of being caught. A few Pokémon from Hoenn region may be caught as well. References es:Pokédex zh:Pokédex Category:Game Elements